


Luna's Last Day Alive

by VoldyIsMyFather



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Death Clock, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoldyIsMyFather/pseuds/VoldyIsMyFather
Summary: Luna wants to spend her last day alive finding an Umgubular Slashkilter, so she heads to Forks
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020, Cast the Dice 2020





	Luna's Last Day Alive

**Author's Note:**

> 31 Days of Writing Challenge:  
> October 7th- Major Character Death
> 
> CTD 2020  
> 24hrs To live  
> Week 11 – Roll 1 4 6 6 6   
> Score 6s 
> 
> So I did a bit of research on Forks, (inc Port Angles and Seattle) such as bus times, river names etc. If I have gotten anything wrong I'm sorry I relied on Google Maps quite a bit and the website for the bus. I don't know much about the American Public Transport system.

Luna sighed as she stepped off the Clallam Transit Route 14 bus. She had arrived in the small town of Forks later that she had planned, getting through Seattle-Tacoma International Airport had taken longer than she predicted. She wished she’d listened to Hermione when her friend had warned her about the potential difficulty; she might face the other end as well as the time it would take her to get from Seattle to Forks via Port Angeles. Luna hadn’t expected it to take so long and for the busses to stop running at a certain point after all the Knight Bus was always running.

Looking at the inside of her left wrist, where her death clock was situated, she grumbled as the clock ticked over from _24.00.00_ to _23.59.59,_ the seconds ebbing away. All witches and wizards were born with a death clock on the inside of their left wrist, which would show how long they had left to live. You couldn’t escape it; some had tried but no matter they always failed. She thought of Tom Riddle or Lord Voldemort as he had become known. He had tried to escape death, but had failed miserably and ended up dead anyway, twice.

Luna had long decided that when her time came, she wasn’t going to let anyone know, and she was always going to be out of the country when it happened. Her father had died last year, so it was only her friends to worry about, and they would just assume she’d gotten lost on her adventure. Well, she hoped. She also had decided that before she died, she wanted to see a Umgubular Slashkilter in the flesh. These creatures were native to America preferring the wetter parts, and she’d heard rumours that they had been spotted in Forks, Washington and so she had decided to visit the drizzly town.

Unfortunately, it had taken longer to plan everything than expected, especially as she had to do it the muggle way. It still being difficult to travel to the USA via magical means from Europe. Fortunately, she had Hermione to help, and they had managed to arrange the trip giving Luna about 36 hours in Forks. Not that Hermione knew that was all the time Luna would have, of course. Well, it hadn’t worked that way, and due to issues finding bus stops and getting out of the airport it had worked out, she’d now had less than twenty-four hours. She’d been grateful that Hermione had told her to have a contingency plan and had given him some American muggle money, something called dollars, as she had needed to book a room in bed and breakfast last night.

She was in Forks now, so that was all that mattered. Now she just needed to find someplace to get some food and then she could go off into the woods and try to find an Umgubular Slashkilter.

* * *

_17:58:45_ read the death clock on her wrist. She had less than eighteen hours left alive on this planet, and she was still no closer to finding an Umgubular Slashkilter. She had been following the Calawah River along its path through the forest in hopes of catching one drinking or bathing. Unfortunately, she hadn’t been successful so far.

Reaching into her backpack, she pulled out the bottle of water and a packet of crisps she purchased in the town supermarket. She’d managed to find a small diner for breakfast, but that had been six hours ago, and she was hungry. She’d kept her purchases minimum, not wanting to buy too much if it was going to go to waste. Sitting down on a damp log, she sipped slowly at the water and planned of what to do next.

* * *

_11.30.02,_ Luna glared at the offending number as it trickled down. Tears begun to form in the corner of her eyes before rolling down the side of her cheeks, was she really going to die before she found one. She’d had no luck following the Calawah River down to La Push, well she’d gotten halfway before she’d headed back into Forks. She’d been fortunate to find her way to the road and been given a lift into Forks by a local. She had decided to try and see what was in the woods east of Forks, hoping she as more successful. 

“I will find one,” she mumbled to herself, “I will find one.”

* * *

“Six hours,” she cursed, the time _06.01.00_ taunted her, “Just six hours left.”

It was dark now, it being nearly eighteen hours since she arrived in Forks this morning, well yesterday morning. Midnight had been a few hours ago, so it was technically a new day. Today is the day I die, she thought.

She couldn’t believe she thought this morning that she would be able to find an Umgubular Slashkilter in twenty-four hours. What an idiot she had been and the chances of her finding one now was slim, even with her wand generating a bright light that allowed her to see her surroundings well enough, that she could see a good half a mile in front of her. It was night time the Umgubular’s were probably sleeping, though she considered were they nocturnal. Her father had never found one, so it could be that they were nocturnal. Maybe that was why she hadn’t been successful during the day. They had been sleeping. With a newfound enthusiasm, Luna trekked further into the woods.

* * *

Luna sunk against the trunk of an old spruce tree, the time on her wrist had just gone past the five-minute mark. The sun was beginning to rise, and it was clear dawn was here. This was it she was going to die soon; her quest had been unsuccessful, and she had spent her last hours on this plane wandering around a gloomy forest. The sound of rustling leaves caught her attention, and Luna stood and turned in the direction of the sound. A large brown bear was stood several feet from her, not having yet noticed her.

So, she was going to be ripped apart by a bear, that was her fate. Stepping forwards, she moved slowly towards the bear, the time on her wrist dropping down second by second.

00.60

00.59

00:58

She felt her pulse quicken, and she hoped it would be painless after all hadn’t she suffered enough during the war.

00:50

00:49

00:48

00:47

She was getting closer to the bear now, but it still hadn’t spotted her. A few birds above her chirped and leaves rustled, but she didn’t let it deter her.

00:39

00:38

00:37

00:36

She felt a strong wind brush passed her in the direction of the bear; she was confident the bear would notice her now. But it didn’t.

00:27

00:26

00:25

Luna watched in confusion as the bear took off running in the opposite direction of her form. Was it not a bear then?

00:20

00:19

00:18

She stood still in the woods, looking around, wondering just what was going to kill her.

00:10

00:09

“Jasper, no,” an unknown voice shouted.

The next thing she knew, she was thrown on her back, and she felt an agonising pain in her neck.

00:05

00:04

00:03

Luna closed her eyes and allowed the darkness to surround her.

00:02

00:01

00:00

Her heart stopped.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this will in the future be made into a longer fic. This is a prelude of a new story I plan on writing next year, it will be posted separately.


End file.
